Flowers
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Laxus no era alguien que participara mucho en esa clase de festividades, pero tampoco las odiaba, aunque al final de todo esto ¿Quién diría que por un ramo de flores él se encontraba saliendo con una de las pocas mujeres que le habían llamado la atención desde un inicio?


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Esté OneShot participa en la actividad de la página Fanfics Fairy Tail, donde las admin y cdc's colaboramos en hacer pequeñas historias para el día de San Valentín, y como siempre ando algo tarde ;-;, de nuevo me toco LaMi (?) pero esto me sirve para poder ir aprendiendo a manejar a los personajes y así para escribir sobre ellos a futuro 7w7 , espero que les guste (?)**

.

* * *

 **.**

Yendo a su paso, lento pero largo y característico de él, se encontraba un joven muy alto, rubio natural, ojos verdes y cuerpo tonificado. Iba con su notable ceño fruncido ¿La razón?

San Valentín.

No es que odiara la festividad esa, pero si le desagradaba un tanto ir por las calles del estacionamiento de la universidad y desde la distancia ver que por todos lados de los pasillos había corazones, corazones con la silueta de aquel sujeto que usaba pañales y un arco con flecha, parejas por todos lados mostrándose afecto de más y esas cosas que solo hacían ese bendito día. Realmente Laxus no entendía con qué fin muchas de esas personas celebraban _el día de los enamorados._ El joven chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se dedicó a ignorar todo aquello y mejor opto por poner su atención al camino por donde iba pisando, no quería ir distraído pensando en esas cosas y que le pasara algo que lo dejara ligeramente avergonzado o en ridículo.

Así que también mejor opto por ponerse a pensar en el próximo proyecto que le dejaría una muy buena calificación, más aparte el joven Dreyar estaba a pocos semestres de terminar su carrera de ingeniería civil y tenía que estar más concentrado en esas cosas que en el día de San Valentín, al final de cuentas solo era un día más. Pero con tantas mujeres mariposeando por la universidad y afuera, Laxus tampoco era la excepción, puesto que cada año siempre recibía propuestas muy explicitas y su lugar en las aulas donde tomaba clases siempre estaba lleno de regalos, chocolates, fotografías, carteles, globos y demás cosas que cualquier chico quisiera que una mujer le ofreciera. Cuando entro a su salón de clases se topó con que había absolutamente nadie y restándole un poco de importancia había olvidado que ese día no llevaba clase de modulo y recordó que ese día solo llevaría clase de inglés. Decidido dejo aquel edificio del módulo donde se impartían las clases de su carrera para dirigirse a uno de los edificios nuevos que había en el plantel y exclusivamente para materias de lengua extranjera. Una vez que llego se adentró de inmediato, pues iba un tanto retrasado y subió un par de escaleras hasta que llego al aula que se le había asignado.

Y nada, no había nadie.

Soltó un leve gruñido de frustración y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, era suficiente, había veces en las que pensaba que se presentaba en la universidad absolutamente para nada —al menos en su clase de inglés— además de llevarse la ligera sorpresa de que ahora en su lugar lo que habían no eran chocolates, paletas, dulces o cualquier cosa que haya recibido antes.

Eran flores.

Que por cierto admitía que eran muy lindas pero, no podía aceptarlas.

Suspiro y se acercó a su lugar, miro en todas las direcciones asegurándose de que no lo viera nadie, recorrió hasta el último rincón el aula y tomo aquel ramo de flores de su pupitre para volver a dirigirse a la salida y depositarlo sin mero interés en el primer banco que estaba cerca de la puerta, apago la luz y salió del aula. Para su desgracia cuando él había salido del aula, apenas y dio un par de pasos y un chico choco contra él, a lo que Laxus le dedico una mirada fulminante, tanto que aquel sujeto sentía como si estuviese siendo electrocutado.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota. —Mustió el rubio para seguir su camino.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Laxus ya se sentía más libre y menos incomodo, aunque las propuestas de algunas mujeres no dejaban de llegar, eso le incomodaba un poco pero no era nada que no supiera manejar. Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida así acabando con la semana y volviendo a llegar al tan odioso/tedioso lunes, donde solo tenía que levantarse sumamente temprano para asistir a una jodida clase.

Había llegado más temprano de lo usual, sumando que el aula se encontraba cerrada. Así que decidió ir a la pequeña sala común de alumnos que había en esa planta, se dejó recostar pesadamente en el sofá más largo y de a poco sus parpados le pesaban, poco a poco estos se estaban cerrando de forma involuntaria hasta que por fin cerraron por completo. El día anterior el Dreyar no había dormido nada por estar pensando en alguna idea para su proyecto, no era que fuese nerd o algo por el estilo pero le gustaba tener buenas notas —o al menos pasables— aunque si él no mentía el esfuerzo que ponía en sus proyectos y demás tareas era porque realmente le gustaba lo que hacía y a lo que se dedicaría.

Distantemente escuchaba una voz algo distorsionada llamándole. Pensando que se trataba de algún sueño lucido decidió ignorarle un poco, hasta que esa voz se empezaba a hacer cada vez más clara y además era demasiado obvio que le estaban llamando por su nombre. Le pesaba demasiado abrir sus ojos, pero por un lado no quería hacerlo…al menos hasta que sintió como le tocaban el pecho, y que por reflejo propio tomo aquello que se atrevía a tocarle el torso, llegando a toparse con una mirada azulina con una linda y larga cabellera blanca.

—Ya despertaste —Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida—. La verdad me asuste un poco cuando te hable las primeras veces, pensé que no despertarías o que habías entrado a una clase de coma.

— ¿Paso algo mientras dormía? —Ella negó con su cabeza—. ¿Alguien me hizo algo? ¿Tengo rallada la cara?

—Absolutamente nada de eso. —Soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar tales preguntas del joven rubio y de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila saco un pequeño espejo el cual extendió a Laxus—. Pero si no me crees puede comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Bajo la mirada azulada tuvo que rechazar el pequeño espejo de aquella joven de nombre Mirajane. Tampoco era que fuese afeminado o desconfiado completamente de las personas, al menos de esa joven no, ni tampoco con algunos de sus ex compañeros y compañeros actuales. Pero si Mirajane decía —o más bien aseguraba— que nada había pasado, él le creía. Ellos no frecuentaban hablar del todo siempre, pero cuando lo hacían tampoco se sentían incomodos. Laxus se reincorporó dejando espacio nuevamente en aquel sillón y Mirajane se sentó a su lado, él la miro un poco por el rabillo de su ojo y admitía que era una linda joven, pocas veces llegaba a poner atención a las mujeres, pero Mirajane era un caso un tanto diferente. A pesar de que ella se acercaba a él —como las demás mujeres— ella hacía algo que las demás no, y eso era que Mirajane podía iniciar y mantener estable una conversación con Laxus, al menos una que no consistía en _puedes follarme duro, hazme tuya, dame por detrás si es lo que deseas._ No, Mira no hacía eso —o al menos no a él, aunque dudaba que se lo dijera a otros— Al contrario de esas mujeres la Strauss sabía manejar la situación en muchas formas habidas y por haber. Se distrajo contemplando su perfil y facciones muy bien delineadas y a la vez finas, sus ojos azules eran algo que destacaban mucho gracias a su cabello blanco y su piel.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Se había distraído tanto que apenas y puso algo de atención en lo que Mirajane había dicho.

—Que muchas gracias por las flores, la semana pasada no tuve tiempo de agradecerlo, en verdad fueron un lindo detalle viniendo de ti. —Sonrió.

— ¿De qué flores hablas? —Cuestiono confundido.

—De las que dejaste sobre mi banco, ¿No lo recuerdas?

— ¿En tu banco? —Ella asintió nuevamente.

—Ese día yo fui al salón porque había olvidado algo, y cuando entre encontré las flores sobre mi banco, además Max me dijo que habías sido tú quien las dejo porque fuiste él último en salir del aula, ¿Te digo la verdad? me sorprendí tanto porque ese día solo me regalan chocolates o hacen declaraciones, pero ver unas flores en mi lugar fue algo que me sorprendió bastante, pero sobre todo algo que me lleno de alegría.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

¡Ese maldito de Max metiéndose en asuntos que no le conciernen y además inventando cosas! En ese mismo instante Laxus iba a decirle la verdad a Mirajane, que esas flores si eran de él, pero que más bien habían sido un regalo que alguna loca le dejo, pero ver esa expresión en la cara de Mira y la forma en la que ella se expresó le hicieron sentir una ligera —muy blanda— opresión dentro de su rígida apariencia de chico súper rudo.

—No fue nada…es de las pocas veces que llego a regalar algo en esas fechas…por la amistad y el tiempo que llevo de conocerlos.

Mirajane sonrió y pensó que de algún modo el chico se miró algo tierno al decir aquellas últimas palabras, bien dicen que todos los chicos rudos tienen una faceta blanda y ella acababa de verla.

—Aun así muchas gracias, ¿Te parece si saliendo de clases vamos a tomar un café?

—No es mala oferta, además creo que la profesora de inglés no va a asistir de nuevo…Así que podríamos ir ahora.

—Estaré encantada.

.

.

No había pasado más de esa semana y ya se estaban expandiendo rumores de que ellos eran pareja. Bueno, no lo eran formalmente, no sí aun salían en citas y de forma discreta, aunque los chismes siempre fueran exagerados en cuanto de ellos se trataba, ambos solo podían reír o ignorar —en el caso de Laxus— ante tales cosas que llegaban a escuchar.

A partir de esa vez Laxus no era tan amargado en esas fechas —tal vez sí— pero había aprendido a ser mucho más tolerante de lo que ya era, y eso se debía a los constantes pretendientes de Mira que habían empezaron a brotar como florecillas en primavera, no era celoso pero le fastidiaba el hecho de que a cada tanto hubiera una declaración a la Strauss al menos cinco o seis veces en el día o a la semana, No entendía como ella no se cansaba de rechazar, y lo hacía de una forma tan…no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se ponía a pensar. Él no era de esa clase de chicos que se le declara a una mujer si está le llega a gustar pero, si no hubiera pasado aquel incidente de las flores, tal vez ella se encontraría rechazándolo de una forma encantadoramente dolorosa. Igual no se arrepentía de nada.

—Benditas flores. —Murmuro el Dreyar.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Cuestiono Mirajane al instante que había llegado a su lado.

—No, nada en particular.

¿Quién diría que por un ramo de flores él se encontraba saliendo con una de las pocas mujeres que le habían llamado la atención desde un inicio?

.

.

* * *

 **Neta que fue una gran ironía de la vida que me tocará escribir con la palabra "Flores" xD**

 **PD: Solo pocos entenderán porque (?)**

 **~ _Ch_** _acho **s~**_


End file.
